Like Cigarette Smoke
by Abwhitfield
Summary: Once a bright and promising State Alchemist, Madelyn Walsh may lose it all as she struggles to cope with a traumatic experience, a life changing misunderstanding, and her lack of faith in the world around her.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you think that it will be a little difficult to make your family proud if you're dead?"

Roy Mustang stood behind his desk, his back to me. My glare was sending knives through his back that I wished with all of my might that he could feel. After I did not reply, he turned to face me, an irritated frown upon his face.

"Well?" he pressed, causing me to huff and look away from him. I focused on the particles of dust dancing in the sunbeams stabbing through the window panes, trying to bury my frustration before I answered him.

"_Damnit, Madelyn_-"

"_Yes_, I think it would be difficult." I finally snapped, interrupting his impatient shout.

The two of us stood staring at each other, the tension resonating between us. Suddenly, Roy sighed and let a small smirk peek through his Big-Bad-Boss-Man façade.

"You can't just throw yourself into such dangerous situations. You may break a nail one day."

Roy's comment reddened my face. Ever since I arrived at Central with the intent of becoming a State Alchemist, Mustang never gave up the opportunity to remind me that I was a girl, even after I achieved the title of State Alchemist. However, even though his sexist comments rubbed me the wrong way, I was already in trouble, so I didn't smart off to him this time; I simply held my tongue and looked back to the dust in the sunlight.

"May I go now, Colonel?" I asked, making my voice low and giving the impression that I was defeated. His smirk fell and was replaced with a concerned frown.

"Yes, but just to make sure this kind of thing doesn't happen again, I'm not giving you anymore missions for the time being." I opened my mouth to protest, but his sharp look caused my mouth to clamp shut. "You did a very reckless thing, something that is completely out of character for you; is there something you need to talk about, Maddie?"

My eyes detached from the window and plastered into the Colonel's eyes; there, I found a softness I hadn't seen in months, accompanied by a glitter of shame.

_Maddie._

"No, sir. I have _nothing_ more to say."

With that, I turned heel and walked out of his office, my fists clenched tight in my pockets.

* * *

I let the towel fall from my body and I stared at myself in the full length mirror in front of me.

My face was only a little banged up; my right cheek was a purple, swollen bruise, and my lip was split open. Half of my right eyebrow was gone and replaced with a long, jagged gash that split my forehead all the way to my hair line. The left side of my face only hosted a few scrapes and cuts.

Lower down, both of my collar bones were purple and blue, and I could clearly make out the finger shaped bruises that looked as if a phantom was gripping my throat. I tenderly ran my fingers down my arm, wincing as they came into contact with the purple skin. My breasts were slightly bruised, and each time I took a breath, I could almost the broken ribs inside of me scream in protest.

I then closed my eyes and mentally prepared myself for what was about to come next.

I slowly turned around, my back to the mirror, and looked back.

Tears sprang to my eyes, and my throat released an anguished yelp. Up until this point, I had been able to wear a solid bravado; however, that fell into pieces as I stared at the words carved into my skin.

_Madelyn the military dog._

The bruises, the scrapes, the broken bones..I could handle all of these things. I could grit my teeth and trudge through it. A normal fight, hand to hand combat, alchemy induced injuries? No problem. I will take those scuffles with a grain of salt; they have no malicious, personal intentions.

But to drag someone into an underground bunker, to beat them mercilessly until they can barely breathe; and then, while they're still (though barely) conscious, carve something so hateful into their back? And all just to watch them writhe in agony? As if it was a game? No. I could not understand that.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that becoming a military official would have unpleasant repercussions, and I was ready for them. I expected fighting terrorists, rebels with a cause, criminals. But I didn't plan on sadistic civilians torturing me for three days.

I didn't expect to lose sight of who I was, and why I became a State Alchemist to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Riza Hawkeye was at my door with a solemn look on her face. I held back a sigh and invited her in, gesturing for her to sit across from me at my kitchen table.

"Nice seeing you again, Madelyn." She said softly. I smiled weakly and we sat in a small silence. The ticking clock above my head was the only sound.

"So," I said, an expectant look upon my face. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"Roy, actually. He forgot to tell you something yesterday, so he sent me. I suppose he was too afraid to tell you in person." Riza chuckled a bit, but her face grew serious once she realized I didn't see the humor in her response. "Um, Madelyn, he believes that you need to see Dr. Scaffer and let him clear you before you are permitted anymore missions."

I was silent for a moment, absorbing Riza's words; they burned my skin as they soaked in.

"A shrink. Roy wants me to see a shrink." The words were sour on my tongue. As I said this, I Riza shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Does he think I'm crazy?" my voice cracked and I could feel tears leak from my tear ducts.

"Of course not, Madelyn. He just wants to make sure that you're okay. Obviously you're not crazy; you'll probably only have pay him two or three visits tops, just so he can clear you." Riza tried to smile, but I simply looked away. She paused a moment before clearing her throat and standing. "He wants to see you this afternoon at two o'clock."

Riza started walking towards the door, but stopped beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I knew she meant to comfort me, but I only felt worse.

"Thank you, Riza." I said softly; I knew that I had been rude to her, and I knew it wasn't her fault that Roy was a total jackass. "It was good to see you again."

* * *

Dr. Scaffer was your run of the mill therapist type. He wore round framed glasses, his head was bald and shiny, and a gray mustache spread across the top of his lip. He was seated across from me in an armchair that seemed to engulf him; I was in an armchair that seemed to be made of stone.

Here in East City, Dr. Scaffer was the man you wanted to see when you didn't want anyone to know you had..issues. His office was a snug little townhouse about fifteen minutes away from HQ.

When I arrived, the little man opened the door with a very professional look on his face.

"Miss Walsh, I presume?" he mumbled, checking a small black book he pulled from his breast pocket. I nodded and he stepped to the side, allowing me to enter.

"I am Doctor Walter Scaffer. I have a PhD in psychology and I am a licensed professional counselor. I understand that you are here for me to determine if you are emotionally and mentally prepared to continue working with the military and resume being a State Alchemist." His voice groaned with a mundane wisdom that threatened to put me to sleep.

"That's right—wait, _continue working with_? _Resume being_? Are you saying that if you don't clear me, that I can't be an Alchemist any longer?" my heart began to pound in my chest, and I felt as if someone had poured hot water over my head.

The doctor blinked at me from behind his glasses, an unimpressed played across his features and my anxiety continued to bite at my nerves. Dr. Scaffer waved his hand towards the seat beside me. "Sit." Was all he said.

I hesitated for a second before obliging him, and only then did he sit across from me.

"Please, Dr. Scaffer, I promise I am perfectly capable of resuming my work with the military."

"Miss Walsh, over the years, I have found that patients whom worry that I will not clear them, usually know in the back of their minds that they are not 'perfectly capable' of returning to their respective roles in their lives. Miss Walsh, do you fear my evaluations because you fear that I will see through your façade?" The doctor didn't look at me, he simply scribbled a little in his black pocket book.

I was taken aback at his accusation; did he seriously believe that somewhere in the back of my mind, that I thought I wasn't stable enough to return to my job? I shifted uneasily in my uncomfortable chair.

"Squirming is a sign of nervousness. Why are you nervous, Miss Walsh?" Dr. Scaffer looked up at me and waited for a reply, looking at me expectantly.

"Dr. Scaffer," I began, trying to keep my voice even and polite. "I just want to get back to work."

The mustachioed man bored his eyes into my face and then asked, "Miss Walsh, why are you here?"

Again, I was taken aback. Didn't Roy or Riza inform him of what happened to me?

"I had a bad run in with a very angry civilian." I replied half jokingly. I managed a smile, but he didn't seem to like my answer very much.

"I didn't ask what happened to you. I asked _why are you here_?" Dr. Scaffer leaned towards me and it seemed as if he was trying to look through me, but something was obscuring his vision.

For the third time, I was shocked. "B-because Roy gave orders." I answered uncertainly. What was this man playing at?

The doctor's lips twisted down in disappointment, and he leaned back into his chair, writing something else in his notebook. "Very well, Miss Walsh. You can go."

"What? That's all? It's only been ten minutes."

"I just wanted to meet you today, Miss Walsh. I will see you again next week. Until then, have a nice day." We both stood and I shook his hand. I smiled lightly and showed myself out of the door.

I stood outside of the townhouse, a jumble of different thoughts jostling around inside of my mind. I sighed and began my walk back to HQ.

Roy was going to get an earful.

* * *

From the moment I met the Flame Alchemist, I knew he was going to be a bit of a pain in the butt. He had that cool, arrogant way about him, and he could never seem to take others seriously. Roy Mustang was cocky, self-absorbed, and frustratingly _brilliant_. The first week of working with Roy, I found myself annoyed with his pick-up lines and transparent attempts at trying to charm me. Then, when I ignored him or came back with sharp remarks, he would make remarks about how "fragile" I must be since I was a woman.

However, I soon came to the realization that I rather liked Colonel Mustang despite myself.

He was smart, witty, and was an amazing alchemist. After a few months, Roy and I became good friends, and he often trained and practiced with me whenever we had the free time. Roy trusted me to lead missions and always gave me the freedom to select my own team. We worked well together, and we enjoyed each others company outside of HQ as well..

But as of three months ago, the Roy I had grown to know seemingly vanished into thin air and was replaced by the professional Colonel Mustang I was currently standing in the room with, along with two other very surprised alchemists.

Roy's look of agitation was apparent, and his eyes glowered at me as I stood in the door way of his office, my hand on the door that I had just swung open.

I had expected him to be alone, so the shock (and slight embarrassment) was only appropriate when I noticed the Elric brothers looking back at me.

At first, Edward's eyes were wide, and a look of curious confusion glittered in them; however, after a few seconds of the awkward silence, his face grew a look of amusement.

"So, Roy, piss off the Blade Alchemist, did ya?" he laughed and turned around, mocking Roy with his golden eyes. His brother, Alphonse, chuckled a bit, and I slowly closed the door behind me. Roy said nothing; he simply glared at me.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize you were busy.." I looked down at my feet and wished that I would just magically disappear in a cloud of smoke; but unfortunately, nothing of the sort happened. I awaited his response, but when he spoke, it wasn't to me.

"Just turn take this file. It has all the information you'll need for your next mission." He said calmly, handing a manila envelope over to Edward. Ed's amused face fell off, and he picked up a serious one.

"Right. I'll let you know if.." Edward halfway glanced back at me, then quickly looked away. "if anything comes up." The boys turned to leave, Edward ahead of Al, and before they exited, Al stopped beside me.

"I hope you're okay. I'm really sorry about what happened." He said softly.

His thoughtfulness brought a genuine smile to my lips. "Thank you, Alphonse. That really means a lot to me."

If the suit of armor could smile, I knew he'd return mine; instead he waved and walked after his brother, closing the door behind him.

I didn't look back at Mustang until he spoke.

"So, what made you decide to burst into my office unannounced and disturb my little meeting with the shorty and his tin can?" he sighed, sitting in the seat behind his desk. When I looked at him, I could feel my cheeks redden.

"You sent me to a shrink." I replied.

At first, I thought he was going to poke fun at me, but instead he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, his fingertips touching. "I did."

It was silent for a few moments. I'm not sure if I had come to demand an apology, or an explanation, but it seemed he was not going to offer either.

"You did. And I don't need it. I'm fine."

"It's just a precaution. You went through something terrible and you need to be one hundred percent ready before you go back out there. It's for your own good, Walsh."

"My own good?" Roy's words caused a sudden anger deep inside of my stomach to stir. "You do know that he may revoke my license, right? That man has the full ability to strip me of my name! With one word he can ruin everything I've worked so hard to accomplish! How could I possibly explain that to my parents, Roy? How could I live with that?" my words spilled from my mouth with a red hot intensity that I would normally swallow, but I was desperate for someone to realize how serious my situation was.

For days I felt like a mute trying to grab the attention from someone, but everyone kept walking by me, blind to my silent pleas.

"_Colonel_." He corrected.

One minute I was yelling at him, anger boiling my blood; the next, I was silent, my face stinging as if he had slapped me. In a way, he had.

I slowly moved towards a chair to my left, slumping into it with an exhalation of defeated breath. All of a sudden, I was exhausted. Roy's stern look quickly faded and was replaced with a slight guilt.

"Maddie—"

"Don't call me that." I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning my head back, slinging my arm across my closed eyes.

He was silent and I sighed. I stood up and composed myself, plastering a false smile upon my face. Roy stood as well.

"Madelyn, I just want to be sure you're okay." He said softly, that stupid soft look in his eyes again.

I kept the smile on my face. "It's so strange how you go from being my boss, and having this stern, professional attitude, to calling me by my first name in a matter of only a few minutes." He opened his mouth to say something, but I waved his words away with my hand. "Forget it. I have some reading to catch up on. Let me know if you need me for anything, _Colonel._"

He didn't stop me as I walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me about your childhood, Miss Walsh."

It was a week later and I found myself back in Dr. Scaffer's painfully uncomfortable chair. He was busy scribbling in his pocketbook, and I was trying to keep a "I'm happy to be here and answer any questions you have for me, sir!" attitude. Not that it was easy or anything.

"Umm, I am the only child of two sheep farmers—"

"Excuse me, Miss Walsh. I want to know about your childhood, not your life story." Dr. Scaffer didn't even look up. I blinked at him and exhaled, frustrated.

"I was always outside as a child. As _sheep farmers_" I cut my eyes to the bald man. "My parents had a lot of sheep. I liked said sheep, and helped my dad as often as I could. When I wasn't helping him, I was playing with Belle, the family dog."

"Mmm. Go on."

I paused for a moment, trying to search my brain for any interesting information. "My dad liked to do little magic tricks for me." I smiled at the memories of my father creating little animated animals out of sticks and scraps of metal laying around. "He would make me presents and stuff. When I was around ten or so, he gave me my first beginners book on Alchemy. I was obsessed."

The doctor looked up at me and furrowed his brow. "So your parents sparked your interest in Alchemy, correct?"

"Correct." I replied.

"Hmm..tell me about your relationship with your father." Scaffer looked back at his pocketbook and started writing again.

"We were very close." I smiled.

"Oh, so you aren't close any longer, Miss Walsh?" I frowned, confused about what Dr. Scaffer meant by that. He noted my confusion and proceeded to tell me that I used the past tense when describing my father and I's relationship.

"I didn't mean that we aren't now." I said astonished that the man would say such a thing. "We are very close. My mother and I as well. I must have just absentmindedly—"

Scaffer chuckled. "No, no, dear. Nothing said is absentminded. We always, _always_ say what we mean. Even if the thoughts are not in the conscious mind, they're buried deep down."

I could only gape at him. How could he possibly believe that?

"When was the last time you talked to your parents, Miss Walsh?" the way Dr. Scaffer asked me that question made me wonder if he already knew the answer.

I smiled and sat up straight. "Last week." I said matter-of-factly.

He stopped writing to look up at me. "That is not correct, Miss Walsh. You were in critical condition in Central after being held captive and tortured for three days. I would say that you haven't talked to your parents since the day you departed for that mission. You departed from East Headquarters at about four o'clock PM two Sundays ago. So I would say that you have not spoken to your mother or your father in approximately 21 days." And as soon as he was done, he went back to writing.

My jaw had dropped somewhere around "captive and tortured" and remained that way for several seconds after "21 days." My head was swimming with ugly thoughts and fuzzy memories I had tried to repress.

"Now, tell me about how you became known as the Blade Alchemist."

* * *

"Are you the new State Alchemist?" I was wide eyed and drooling while looking around at the bustling city, and I almost lost my cool composure when I accidentally bumped into the giant metal man. I was to be meeting Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse, at the train station so they could escort me to East City to be at Roy Mustang's service.

"Y-yes. And you're Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist!" I shook his hand vigorously, excitement burning through my chest.

"Actually.." Edward mumbled, but he was cut off by a blonde boy dressed in red who popped out of nowhere.

"YOU IDIOT! HE'S NOT EDWARD! I AM! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Taken aback by his screaming, I simply stared, but this only angered him more.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? OH, YOU THINK I'M TOO SMALL TO BE THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST?" he tried to come at me, but his _little_ brother held him back, apologizing profusely for his brother's temper.

I held up my hands and smiled. "No worries here! I was just shocked that the Fullmetal Alchemist was so cute." Of course that was a lie; I just wanted to smooth ruffled feathers. And it worked, too, because Ed immediately cooled down and smirked, his face a little flushed.

"Oh, come on, let's get you to East City. Mustang is waiting." He stammered, and Al and I exchanged amused looks. Well, I assumed that if he could give looks, it would have been amused.

On the train, Alphonse asked me how I acquired the title of the Blade Alchemist. I smiled brightly and explained to the brothers that I used to help my mother in the kitchen back home, and I had always been fascinated with her chopping knives. I began practicing with them, and eventually I got really good. I pulled out bladeless kunai handles. Each blade had their own transmutation circles inscribed on them.

"These, gentlemen, are the keys to my success." I began. "I manipulate the elements, items, yadda yadda, around me and create blades. I can pull certain properties from my targets and my blades will be attracted to their weakness, promising a bulls eye every time."

Impressed, the brothers made me promise a demonstration if I ever had the chance; we shook on it.

After a few minutes of silence, Al spoke up. "Hey, Madelyn, what made you want to become a State Alchemist in the first place?"

A small smile sprang to my lips and I looked out the window, watching the world roll by.

"My parents did everything they could for me. They weren't rich or even well off, so raising me was kind of a struggle. They sacrificed so much for my happiness." Tears began to sneak out of my tear ducts as I thought fondly of my mom and dad. "How could I not do something that proves to them that their time was not wasted? How could I not spread their generosity and helpfulness? All of my life I have wanted to give back to people, and help people, and show the world that there is goodness everywhere you look." I looked back at Edward and Alphonse.

Edward's face was serious and thoughtful, and I noticed a flicker of something else…pity, maybe?

"And I just wanted to make my mom and dad pround, ya know?" I added uncertainly.

We rode in silence the rest of the way, all of us looking out the window.

* * *

I reflected on that day on the train, with Ed and Al, and closed my eyes. When I told the brothers why I became an alchemist, it came out so easily; the worlds flowed together and made sense to me. But then, in Dr. Scaffer's office, explaining myself seemed strange. That memory now made no sense to me.

"Miss Walsh," Scaffer said after a long moment. "You haven't made contact with your parents since you incident. Why do you think that is?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to continue talking to this man. I wanted out of his stupid chair (which was _killing_ my ribs) and I wanted out of his house. I wanted to march to Roy Mustang and yell at him for forcing me into therapy. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kick, I wanted to…

"Is it because you're ashamed? Do you think that telling them of what happened to you will upset them? Do you think you failed to make them proud?" he was looking off into space, talking almost to himself. I simply sat in my chair, not saying a word. "Or could it possibly be, Miss Walsh, that you _blame_ them for what happened? You became a State Alchemist for them, to make them proud; therefore, they are the reason you're here right now. If you hadn't tried to please them, you'd be perfectly healthy somewhere out there doing something you wanted to do _for yourself_. But no, you did what you thought they wanted, which took you down a path that lead you to a crazed man's basement, thus soiling your belief that goodness could be found in all places." Dr. Scaffer looked at me blankly.

I couldn't even muster a sound. There were no words on my tongue. There were no words in my brain. My mouth hung open once again, and I stared incredulously at , who was now closing his pocketbook.

"I'll see you next week, Miss Walsh."

* * *

Back in my hotel room, I slipped into a warm bath and allowed the company of some alcohol. I glared angrily at the faucet as I switched the water on and off with my foot.

I was chewing over his words, tasting them to see if maybe, just _maybe_ there was some flavor of truth. They just tasted stale.

I took a long pull from my glass and sighed. I (reluctantly) saw where Scaffer was coming from; girl wants to make parents proud, girl gets hurt, girl blames parents. However, that seemed like the mentality of a very immature teenager, not a twenty-two year old woman. I lived my life the way I wanted, I made my own decisions, I was my _own_ woman. There have been many times when I went against what my parents wanted for me..

Right?

_Oh, this is ridiculous._ I threw back the glass and finished of my drink, a bitter twist in my stomach. _Dr. Scaffer is just a nut. I'll go to Mustang first thing tomorrow and demand that he lets me back to work._

I then submerged myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy's body was pressed against mine, his hands pinned my wrists against the wall behind me. I could feel his breath on my face, and his eye held my gaze as we both gasped for breath. His lips were just inches away from mine, his forehead against mine. We slumped against the wall together in silence—until a groan escaped from his mouth as my knee made contact with his gut.

Roy Mustang stumbled backwards and I darted around him, getting myself away from the wall and out into the open. I pulled kunai handles from my belt and used the moister in the air to form water blades. As soon as Roy regained his composure and spun around to face me, I threw the blades at him, aiming for his hands.

However, Roy spun around just in time and the water splashed uselessly across his back. A smirk pulled at his lips and I huffed and put my hands on my hips. Roy snapped his fingers and a spire of flames raged towards me. I dropped to my stomach, ducking under the fire, hastily drew transmutation circles in the dirt, and slapped the ground with my hands.

The ground under Roy's feet shot into the air and wound around his legs like a rope, causing the colonel to become immobile. It was my turn to smirk, and I pulled two more kunai from my belt and formed water blades once more.

"Looks like you've been had, Colonel Mustang." I said politely, trying to make my smirk look innocent. "Give up now, or I'll douse you."

Mustang glared at me as he struggled against his restraints. He said nothing and I rose my arms, ready to throw my kunai..

Until the ground I was standing on became a giant pillar, shooting me up into the air. I landed at Mustang's feet, the wind flying out of my lungs. Mustang looked down on my heaving body, laughing hysterically.

"Walsh, maybe you should have payed more attention to my hands." the rocky ropes crumbled from around his legs and I realized that he must have scribbled out transmutation circles under my nose. I mentally lectured myself on letting myself become distracted.

"Give up, kid?" Roy asked, offering me his hand. I sighed and took it, and Roy began to pull me up..

Until I jerked him down, rolled on top of him, and pinned him down.

"Damn you!" he growled, and snapped his fingers, trying to send fire my way, but when they never came, a confused look spilled across his features, and I laughed.

"Maybe you should have payed more attention to mine, Mustang. I let the water from my unused water blades soak my hands when I was shot into the air." I grinned at him, loving his annoyed scowl. "So, I win?"

After a long pause, Roy Mustang let out a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah. You win." he said at last, causing me to jump up and clap for myself.

"Lovely." I beamed as he stood up and brushed himself off. "What is my prize, boss?"

Roy scoffed. "Get some rest, Maddie. You've got a long day of paperwork tomorrow."

My face fell. "What?!" I questioned, causing Roy to smile. "You said I would get something good if I beat you!"

A laugh escaped his mouth, making my face flush. "I guess I lied. Be in my office first thing in the morning, Walsh." Mustang began to walk away, and I gaped at the back of his head. Before he left the training area, he stopped and turned his head. "Good job, Maddie."

I tried not to smile.

* * *

Now, everything was completely different. It was a month and a half after my kidnapping, four weeks of therapy, and a lifetime since my last genuine smile.

I could hardly remember the Madelyn Walsh from that memory, and it made my chest hurt to think of her.

When I left home, I was so determined to make a difference in the world; I wanted so badly to show people that goodness was all around. I thought that each mission I was assigned to was an opportunity to share the good and bring out the best in others. My walk had a bounce, and my smile almost never left my face.

Now, I felt like a gray rain cloud, hovering around East City like the plague. Therapy was doing nothing except fueling my resentment for Dr. Scaffer; Roy's cold shoulder made me feel as if I were a ghost; the carving on my back made me wonder if there really was good everywhere.

* * *

"Ohhhhh, Misssss Waaaalshhhh!"

I had been sitting in the library, reading up on some basic alchemy for refreshment, when Maes Hughes picked me up from behind and bear hugged me.

I gasped in surprise as I was lifted into the air, and smiled a little as Hughes placed me back on my feet.

"How are you, Madelyn? You look just as beautiful as always." Maes grinned at me and rubbed the top of my head, mussing my hair.

"I'm fine. How're you? I haven't seen you in a long time." I replied, smoothing my hair back down.

"I am fantastic! Gracia and Elica are wonderful, too! Look at this picture I took just last week!" Maes gushed, pulling a photo out of his pocket. I took it and complimented his family, saying they were beautiful and noted how lucky he was to have them.

"Oh, yes! I'm the happiest man alive." he said enthusiastically, then suddenly, his face grew serious. "Madelyn, Roy says you're having a tough time.."

I stared at Hughes wordlessly. Had Roy been going around gossiping about me behind my back? Was it that obvious that I was struggling? I thought I was putting up a convincing front. No one else had seemed to notice..had they? Hughes frowned at my silence.

"Madelyn, you can talk to me, ya know?" Hughes placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

I nodded. "I know, Hughes. You've always been so nice."

"You look so sad, Miss Madelyn. You were the only person that I didn't annoy with my enthusiasm." he chuckled a little, then grew somber again. "What is going through that pretty little head of yours?"

Before I could reply, the library door opened and Roy Mustang entered the room. My eyes automatically met my feet like they always did when Roy was around lately.

"Hughes, I've been looking for you. We need to talk." he said curtly, not even looking at me. I didn't look up until he walked out of the room.

Hughes looked at me, then the door, then at me again with a confused look on his face.

"Madelyn, what in the _world_is going on?" he asked, concern coating his words.

I smiled up at him. "Nothing, Huges. It's all good. You go on, don't keep the boss man waiting. It was so good to see you again." I hugged him tightly. "Visit again soon."

Hughes paused for a second before sighing. He hugged me back and said, "Keep your chin up, Madelyn."

And with that, he was gone, and I was alone again.


End file.
